


26% of Realities

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Langst, Minor Character Death, a bitch dies so what?, evil?lance, laugst, related to 29 Percent of Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: 3% of the 29% of the realities where the Paladins fall in love with Lance don't end in tragedy.





	26% of Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Horror.
> 
> This is connected with 29% of Realities. Soon you will understand.

They were ready to expect many things after meeting an alien princess who needed their help to win a 10.000 years old intergalactic war against zombie alien emperor by piloting a giant robot formed by five giant lion robots. They truly were. Even back at Earth, surrounded by people they knew and in a planet they knew, they were ready to expect anything—to accept anything.

Except an injured Sendak from another universe coming through a portal in the middle of their base.

The Universe sure likes to prove people wrong, doesn’t it? Petty entity.

“Okay, run that by me one more time. Slowly so my brain can process it.”

“Sendak is here, but he’s from another universe, and he seems to not want a fight. He apparently wants to run away from something.”

“And he begged you to not let me near him?”

Shiro nodded. He had lost all the hope of having natural black hair sometime after they got back to Earth, but he wasn’t ready to see all his hair fall because of stress. He would take white grandpa hair over a shiny baldhead any day—he knew how he would look like bald, he wasn’t a saint all of his life and news flash: he didn’t like it one bit. He really should ask Lance how he was able to maintain his hair so perfect after everything that happened. Lance’s hair was soft, very smooth, a complete delight to run your fingers through. Especially when the boy relaxed completely and purred in satisfaction. Very cute.  _Too_  cute, in fact.

“Maybe he’s running from me? Like, other me?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Jesus, Lance, what did you do to Sendak for him to flinch with the mere mention of your name?”

Pidge asked joining the conversation once she understood the other Sendak wouldn’t speak before he calmed down. Which got harder every time they brought Lance in the conversation. Whatever the Red Paladin from another universe did, not only it gave him a nasty wound on his torso, but also it scarred Sendak’s mind to the point of borderline madness. It was a bit scary. She couldn’t see Lance doing anything like that. Sure, he had a crazy aim and an unbelievable ability to adapt to any situation, and could get very scary when angered, but Lance as a goof with a big heart. He had too much empathy to do anything  _so_  traumatizing to anyone, even Lotor. His heart was too good for that.

“Maybe he’s terrified of my amazing shooting skills… Or maybe he’s intimidated by me beauty!” Lance exclaimed with a few exaggerated gestures.

The other two rolled their eyes, unamused. The rest came out of the room they had put the galra in and their faces did not look happy. They looked defeated. Lance immediately blurted a joke, making them either roll their eyes or sigh exasperatedly. Well, at least they weren’t looking so down anymore. Good.

In a few words, they told what they got out of their sudden visitor. Nothing much, something about being hunted, Haggar and the druids, and many, many begs of “please, anyone but Lance.” Whatever the other-Lance had done, it was something extremely damaging to Sendak’s mental health.

“Maybe the me from that universe is, like, a ruthless machine, or something like that.”

“In any other circumstance, I would say it would be impossible, but I’m starting to believe that theory after talking to Sendak,” Allura agreed. She was perturbed; the simple thought of Lance doing something so horrible was very sickening. Even if it was not her Lance.

Their conversation was cut short with the sudden noise. Sendak had broken the door and was frantically looking around. Usually, they would immediately pull their bayards and fight, however the galra looked so much like a terrified prey, and they hesitated. His eyes found Lance and he screamed. He looked so perturbed. So traumatized. He was staring at Lance like he was Satan himself, like all the evil in the universe had condensed and taken human form, like facing Death was a preferable option than coming closer to the paladin. His knees buckled, he almost fell, but another fearful glance towards the Cuban boy was enough to give him enough strength to run. Sendak ran in the direction of one of the training rooms.

“Sendak!” Even Shiro was worried about the galra as they ran to get to him. The alien stopped at the middle of the room, cadets ready to attack him, waiting for the Atlas pilot’s order.

“He is coming! You cannot feel it; you cannot hear it! He is already here!” Sendak yelled in between quick breaths, blood staining the bandages they had put earlier. The wound was open, he didn’t seem to care. “He wants me dead! Dead!”

Lance’s voice came from one corner of the room. Cold. Sharp. Absolute.

“Wrong.”

The Lance leaning on the wall was nothing like their Lance. Blue eyes—bluest blue—burned with distaste. A long scar made its home on the left side of his face, going from the middle of his forehead and disappeared into his jawline, the shade of blue of the eye it crossed was lighter. He was taller and looked stronger, using an armor that looked like something between the Paladins armor and the galra armor. White with some dark blue highlights. They could see the body tight suit under it, black and a turtleneck. His arms crossed, he didn’t look bothered by the sheer look of terror sent his way. He looked satisfied with it, if his demented smirk was anything to go by.

“I would love to keep you alive… In a leash, as the pet you are.” His voice was deeper and he talked with a slight purr, that Lance was older than theirs was, team Voltron noticed. “But mother wants your head, and who am I to deny her?”

Other-Lance walked slowly towards the galra, that sickening smirk widening, the fire in his eyes burning with maddening pleasure. Sendak fell on his knees, tears— _tears_ —running down his cheek, pleads— _pleads_ —running out of his mouth. Lance didn’t stop, raising a hand he summoned what looked like a bayard, the object soon taking the shape of an altean long sword. He stopped right in front of the man he had been hunting, sword raised, ready to strike.

No one did anything, how could them? They were afraid of that Lance.

 _With good reason_ , they understood once other-Lance brought his sword down and plunged the blade into the skull of his enemy, giving him no escape, no choice, no time. A strangled choking sound was the last thing other-Sendak let out of his throat. The human quickly took the sword out and swung it, cleaning the blade with a disgusted face. Galra blood painted the floor.

Slow clapping was heard, and turning their heads, they noticed three figures where Lance had been leaning on the wall. Haggar. She wasn’t hiding her head, her hair was up in a bun, and she actually looked like a decent being—for a zombie. The two druids accompanying her worked quickly on taking the body and, turning towards the wall, opening a portal. The witch approached other-Lance, who gently smiled and let her caress his cheeks. Like a mother caressing proudly her son’s face.

“What the  _fuck?!_ ”

The duo’s heads snapped in Lance’s direction, he being the first one to react to the frankly nightmarish scene. He stared at the druids, then his doppelganger, then Haggar, then the dead body, and repeated that string of action a few times before finally focusing on the other him. Said man chuckled, turning to stare at them.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here! A seventh wheel!”

The team didn’t fail to notice their Lance stiffening. He looked betrayed. Other-Lance made his way towards the Red Paladin, and all they wanted was to stand between them, but other-Lance’s intimidating presence was still an obstacle they had to win first.

“So, how does it feel to be brushed aside when you want to talk? How it feels to never be taken seriously because they see you as the goofy one? How it feels to be called the dumb, useless one? How does it feel to be chastised by every error, but never praised by all your victories?”

The team watched helplessly as the older Lance came close enough of their Paladin to touch his cheek with his left hand. The cheek were his scar was. His eyes shone with gentle pity in despite of the spiteful tone of his voice.

“How does it feel to be replaceable?”

That was the last straw for Keith. Ignoring the deep fear and the heaviness other-Lance’s aura brought, he swung his sword, aiming for the other’s eyes. Other-Lance stopped the bayard with his own, and sent the boy back with a flicker of his wrist. Keith never felt so much power irradiate from someone, and he fought Zarkon face-to-face. Both the Black Paladin and his opponent distanced themselves by giving a few steps backwards.

“Stop trying to put so much shit into his head!”

“Ah, Mullet, never change!” Other-Lance laughed, head shaking fondly. Hearing is nickname being said with such sick endearment made Keith want to vomit. “Can’t you see by his reactions? I’m not telling him anything his team’s actions hadn’t yet.”

The team stared at the shaking shooter. Guilty filling their hearts, anger at themselves corroding their minds, the words ringing in their ears. Had they really treated Lance that badly? Had they really made that precious boy feel so unappreciated he thought he wasn’t needed? Had they really opened the path for him to turn into that morbid shadow of himself? Thinking back, they had.  _They had_. They had treated him so badly  _he betrayed them_. He choose another side, one that apparently showed how much it needed him.

How fucked up you have to be to make the most loyal person in the universe change sides?

Pidge should’ve listened more. Hunk should’ve payed more attention. Keith should’ve showed his support. Shiro should’ve recognized the efforts. Allura should’ve looked past the flirty attitude. Coran should’ve reached out more. They all should’ve done more. They all should’ve done what Lance deserved. They all should’ve given more of themselves for the boy who gave them all of himself. They should’ve given all of themselves to the boy who gave them all of himself without hesitating—or regretting—once.

“There’s still time, you know?” Other-Lance glance at Haggar, the witch was stabilizing the portal, two druids carrying the body. “Mama Honerva is great; she will give you all you could ask for. All the power in this universe, all the power to do whatever you want with it.” Both Lances stared directly at each other eyes. “Think about it, the universe in your hands… Yours to keep, yours to protect… Yours… And all you need to do is to leave the team that doesn’t need you and choose your own side.” Walking calmly towards the portal, other-Lance smiled wide and mad enough to make Cheshire Cat unnerved. “Did you know some games can be played with more than two players?”

“I—” the Red Paladin swallowed thickly—“will never. My loyalty lies in team Voltron, even if I’m replaceable, even if I’m useless and unworthy.”

Team Voltron looked at him with half awe half guilt. Hearing their ball of sunshine call himself useless and replaceable, hearing him doubt his worthy was a frog hard to swallow. At the same time, the pride of listening to him swear his life to them was overwhelming and they wanted to feel it for the rest of their lives. At that moment they decided they would—as soon as other-Lance left—prove to their sharpshooter they were not ready to exist in a universe were he didn’t exist. Where he was not part of Voltron.

Their moment of pride was cut short when, slowly entering the portal back first—Haggar and her druids long gone—other-Lance laughed. The last thing he said before vanishing together with the portal would surely haunt them for a good time.

_“I said the same thing when future me told me those exact same words.”_

* * *

“My son, you do know their reality and ours is different, right? For that boy to get what you have, his whole reality would have to change drastically.”

“I know, mother. But I am still just a man; I don’t want to see others me going through what I did.”

“My son, your pure heart is the reason your empire grows more every day.”

“I guess just don’t like 26% of the existent realities.”


End file.
